


Karaoke

by homosexual_personthatwrites



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: M/M, i ship them so hard, lol i suck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 07:33:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10589364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/homosexual_personthatwrites/pseuds/homosexual_personthatwrites
Summary: Gon and Killua go to a restaurant, only to be forced into Karaoke (on Killua's part)





	

**Author's Note:**

> So I find a prompt on the Killu sings Departure video   
> Link: https://youtu.be/JN3F4QXTCzY

A small town, a small, cozy cafe. Inside Katsudon Farm, two twelve year old boys sit and joke with each other. One with spikey black and green hair, and the other with fluffy white hair. Waiting for their food Killua looks at Gon 'When I did I start feeling this for him?' He thinks.  
Suddenly, Killua is snapped out of his trance by Gon standing up and dragging Killua over to the small stage at the front of the room. Gon shoves a microphone towards Killua. "Sing!" He demands with puppy dog eyes.

"Fine.... baka" Killua says, dreading the next few minutes. He finds a song he likes, and decides to at least be embarrassed while singing a good song.Taking the microphone up to his mouth, he begins to sing. (Link is in the notes if you want to hear it).

Daichi wo fumishimete kimi wa mezameteiku   
Tenshi no hohoemi de tsuredashite  
Kodoku demo hitori janai sa   
Umaretekita koto ni kanarazu imi ga aru  
YOU CAN SMILE AGAIN   
Taiyou abite   
YOU CAN FLY AWAY   
Sekai wa kimi no kagayaki wo matteru  
Daichi wo fumishimete kimi wa mezameteiku 

Tenshi no hohoemi de tsuredashite! (YOU CAN SMILE!)   
Hajimari wa itsudemo osokunai sa   
Nandodemo tachiagare!  
Saigo made akiramenai sa   
Yaritsuzukeru koto ni kanarazu imi ga aru  
YOU JUST TRY AGAIN   
Yami wo nukete   
YOU JUST GO AWAY 

Mirai wa itsumo bokutachi wo matteru  
Oozora kakenukete unabara koeteyuke 

Daichi wo fumishimete kimi wa mezameteiku   
Tenshi no hohoemi de tsuredashite! (YOU CAN SMILE!)   
Nagareochiru namida yuuki ni kaeteiku   
Tenshi no hane hiroge maiagare! (YOU CAN FLY!) 

Kanashimi mo itami mo tsutsumikonde   
Tsuyoku nare ashita

Daichi wo fumishimete kimi wa mezameteiku   
Tenshi no hohoemi de tsuredashite! (YOU CAN SMILE!)   
Hajimari wa itsudemo osokunai sa   
Nandodemo! (YOU CAN TRY!)  
Nandodemo! (YOU CAN TRY!)   
Nandodemo tachiagare

Finishing the song, panting, Killua looked around the room expecting boos. Everyone began to clap, Gon being the loudest, Gon was also yelling at the top of his lungs. He steps off the stage and was greeted with a tackle hug from Gon. As they fell to the floor Gon pulled Killua's neck up into a kiss. 'HOLY SHIITAKE MUSHROOMS OMFG YASSS IT'S HAPPENING' were the thoughts going on in Killua's mind as fireworks exploded in the background. Now laying on the ground they parted, Killua blushing as bright as a tomato and people still clapping. Gon jumped up and looked nervously at his friend.

"I-Im sorry Killu-" Gon was quieted as Killua kissed him. 

Now both of the boys blushing, people clapped even more.

"You were amazing" Gon complemented, as Killua blushed even more. 

Now the boys walked out of the cafe, holding hands, Killua was glad Gon had whined about being hungry.


End file.
